Tom clarkson
Thomas 'Tom' Clarkson 'was the Deputy Headteacher in Waterloo Road. Tom was one of Waterloo Road's original characters. Tom was in his late 30s and was one of Waterloo Road's most popular teachers. The Students loved Tom because of his ability to encourage students to be better at English and Football, as Head of Pastoral Care he also helped many students out - gaining their trust. Tom has had many romances: Lorna Dickey, Izzie Redpath, Davina Shackleton,Rose Kelly, Francesca Montoya and Eleanor Chaudry. Tom has one son, Josh. BiographyEdit Series 1Edit Tom Clarkson tied the knot with his partner Lorna Dickey, however they separated when she revealed that she had aborted their baby. Tom began dating drama teacher Izzie Redpath, who had been pregnant but suffered a miscarriage after Lorna pushed her against a table during an argument between the two of them. Series 2Edit Tom was nearly sacked when Stacey Appleyard developed an infatuation with him and climbed into his bed while staying with Chlo at the family home. When Izzie found out, they split up, and Tom was kicked out, finding refuge with Lorna in her apartment. They argued and bickered about each other. Lorna attempted to reunite them on her last living day before committing suicide (she had been diagnosed with multiple sclerosis and felt unable to live with the condition). Her plan worked, and they arranged to get married. Things became worse for Tom as Izzie was stabbed by Jed Seddon at the end of Series 2. Series 3Edit At the beginning of series 3, it was revealed that Izzie had died as a result of the stabbing. Tom then had to contend with 16-year-old Chlo's marriage to Donte Charles, and issues with boss Jack Rimmer, arising from the fact that Izzie died when trying to break up a confrontation between Jack and the drug-dealing Jed Seddon. Jack gave Tom a chance to take out his frustration on him, and Tom took it. Tom continued to live with Chlo and Mika at Izzie's house. He had been about to move out the night Chlo married Donte, but changed his mind when Chlo told him that she loved him and didn't want to be left on her own without Tom or Mika. Following Jack's resignation, Tom told Jack that he didn't blame him for Izzie's death. Tom fell for colleague Davina Shackleton. His feelings were reciprocated, and the two of them became a couple, in spite of Jack Rimmer's attempt to get Davina to come with him to Dubai. Just as they were getting used to being an item, Davina was overcome by smoke inhalation, whilst trapped, along with Bolton Smilie, in a corridor close to the canteen, which was destroyed by a gas explosion. Bolton managed to get her out, along with several other pupils, and she was taken to hospital. He also helped Donte Charles rescue Chlo, who was trapped in a toilet right by the canteen. Series 4Edit It was revealed Davina had survived the fire and was now living with Tom and the reconciled Donte and Chlo. However, their arrangement was disturbed when the newly-arrived Kelly family who had moved in next door threw a house party, which resulted in Tom clashing withRose Kelly (who had drunkenly pushed some sausages through his mail slot a week earlier). A dead bird later appeared on Tom's doorstep and he was convinced it was Earl Kelly , though it was later 'revealed' by Earl that 'their cat had killed it'. Marley, when confronted later on, is surprised to learn this, and states that they don't have a cat. A while afterwards, Earl Kelly blamed him for a threat of eviction that the Kelly family had received from the council, and vandalised Tom's car as he suspected Tom of reporting the family for anti-social behaviour. In school, Tom had confronted Earl about his behaviour more than once, and Earl had threatened him and made inappropriate remarks about him beginning a relationship with Davina so soon after his late fiancee Izzie Redpath had been "sliced". After Earl shot and killed Maxine, Tom resigned as Head Of Pastoral Care, a decision that led to Kim Campbell. In this series, Chlo had a baby with Donte and initially, Tom didn't warm to the idea but told Chlo whatever she decides to do he will support her. When Chlo annouced that she will be putting the baby up for adoption, Tom stuck up for Donte and said that he and Donte can bring up the baby. When Chlo stormed out and went to the toilets, Tom went and talked to Rose to see if he had done the right thing, Janecce ran up to Tom and told him Chlo was about to have the baby, Tom was thrilled at the fact he was going to be a grandad. Once Chlo had changed her mind, the baby was called Izzy. Tom was living with Davina. However, on the day Davina became an officially qualified teacher, she left Tom due to a chain of arguments concerning Rose Kelly's financial problems. Series 5Edit In series 5, Tom is introduced to former John Fosters pupil Josh Stevenson . It is revealed that Tom and Josh's mother, Georgia, were student and teacher and had a one-night stand thirteen years before. Tom goes to meet Georgia where she tells him that he is Josh's biological father. Tom is shocked and runs off, scared to speak to either Josh or Georgia. However, they seemingly resolve their differences when Josh and Georgia invite Tom round for tea. However, in the making of a seemingly innocent little quip, Tom realises that Georgia stole his sperm with a turkey baster. He seems to blame Josh for this, and Josh calls him a prat. However, they make up and Tom takes him to an "old Clarkson family haunt", Tom's grandfather's allotment. Tom cancelled Josh's Birthday party and grounded him for two weeks after bullying Lauren Andrews when her huge birth mark was revealed. This is the first disappointment Tom sees in his son. In episode sixteen, Finn Sharkey had Josh and fellow student Amy Porter smoke legal drugs - this led to Josh, Amy and Finn being late for class. Tom gave Amy and Finn detention, sending them out of the classroom and confronted Josh. Josh confessed that he had been smoking legal drugs and Tom reacts in rage, which surprises Josh who believed them to be more of mates rather than father-and-son. Tom then decides he cannot trust Josh anymore and keeps a much closer eye on him. Angry at Tom, Josh spikes Tom's lunch with the drug and the consequences soon prove deadly. Steph discovers Kim in the toilets who tells Steph she needs to visit the hospital as she is bleeding (as she is pregnant). Tom offers to drive Kim to the hospital - on the way, Tom's phone rings. Kim checks Tom's phone for him, seeing it is Josh calling Tom she asks if Tom would like her to answer it. He says no and she puts the phone down. When Josh tells Rachel Mason about how he has spiked Tom's lunch, Rachel rings Tom and asks if they are at the hospital yet. Before she can answer the drugs take affect and Tom crashes the car. Chris calls the Emergency services. Tom and Kim to hospital. Josh is crying in distress, apologising and asking if Tom is alright. Soon a nurse asks Josh to come with him and Josh sees Tom lying on the table with medical equipment and a breathing system attached to him. Josh apologises and tells Tom he will do whatever Tom tells him to. Tom then takes off his breathing mask and the two have a heart-to-heart conversation. Tom and Josh are not seen until episode 20, Prom! They are dancing together, this is the last we see of them until series 6. Series 6Edit At The beginning of the term, Tom and Grantly are not happy with what new head Karen Fisher is doing to the school, especially when she gets rid of the cooler. Also he's surprised when Janeece Bryant returns as school secretary. Sam is expelled for two weeks from Waterloo Road by Karen, Tom sticks up for her, claiming she is a good kid. However, he is annoyed when Sam and Karen's son Harry sneak off from school, because he believes Sam has betrayed him. Luckily Harry reveals it was his idea, much to Tom's relief. In Episode 4 Tom is shocked when Josh reveals he tried to snog Finn. At the end of the episode Josh has packed his bags, ready to go back to his mum's. Josh and Tom have a talk about the earlier incidents and Josh decides to stay, but says that the next time Tom messes up, there won't be any second chances between them. In the second half of the series, Tom begins to see Cesca in a different light and he starts to have a crush on her, but when Josh's boyfriend Nate's dad finds out that his son is gay, he blames the school for this. Tom gives him some word of advice, but he is not at all happy and beats Tom black and blue. Josh concerned for his father tries his best to help Tom. Tom eventually recovers and gets his life back on track. Episode 19, Tom finds out that he's been used by Cesca to cover up her feelings for Jonah Kirby , whom she had , had an affair with. Although hurt, he gets over it quickly. Series 7Edit Tom has to deal with the death of Sam, and his son's problems with drugs. Josh's promise to quit drugs for good is tested when his charismatic dealer Grady gets in touch and his drug problem starts to spiral out of control. Tom is tasked with overseeing the selection process for the new Head of English. Candidate, Nicki's disciplinarian approach gets results, but Tom takes offence when she offers him some words of advice about Josh. When Nicki later chases down Grady, Tom offers her the role but Josh's behaviour becomes increasingly erratic, Nicki urges Tom to seek professional help. Josh is referred to a psychiatrist by the GP, who explains to Tom that it could be schizophrenia. Nicki encourages Tom to be honest with Josh about his mental health issues. Josh is struggling to cope with the workload. Without his medication, his mental health begins to spiral out of control. Josh becomes obsessed with an old plague pit underneath the school and when some of the girls play a trick on him, he starts to believe that spirits are trying to contact him. Soon, his behaviour starts to spiral out of control, and an ambulance is called; leaving Tom distraught. Nikki goes round to see if Tom is alright, he seems to blame himself becasue he didn't give Josh the attention he needed, Nikki comforts Tom. Episode 30 Tom is concerned for his son more than anything, after finding out that Josh as been dragged into the gang troubles. Tom urges Eugene to fight him but Eugene backs down. Kyle Stack and Tariq Siddiqui smuggle a crossbow and plan to use it on Finn. Later Josh, Ronan and Tom race to the school to save Finn, Just before Kyle aims for Finn, Josh pushes him out the way and the bolt is then hits his arm. Kyle is then taking away by the police. Michael offers Tom and Josh to come to scotland Tom agrees. The episode ends with the Old School being converted into new apartments while the students and staff considering the move take a trip to Scotland to visit the new school. Approaching the borderDenzil asks if they can stop and they pull over at a lay by where just as Grantly proposes to Maggie a large van swerves off the road out of control, hurtling towards the group of teachers and students with Chalkie at the front of the group... Series 8Edit Tom and Josh survive the bus crash, but Tom is very hurt after the death of Denzil and he seems to blame himself for this. He helps out Lula Tsibi when he finds out her uncle is about to perform an exorcism on her. He also helps out Michael when Tariq tries to kill himself. Tom must learn to let his son, Josh grow up as he is earning his independence. During the competition, in which the students had to create a bench, student Morag's father made her destroy her creation. Tom then helps her create a new one, which wins her the competition. He also helps out troubled newcomer Kacey Barry with her dream to be a footballer, and confusion about her gender and sexual orientation. Michael makes it clear to Tom that he doesn't agree with Tom's approach to helping the children, and that sometimes his good hearted intentions can cause problems. This becomes apparent when Tom let's Kacey play in the final of the boy's team football match. Waterloo Road wins, however they are later disqualified when the board finds out that Kacey is actually a girl. Tom is in trouble for letting the team cheat and gets suspended, despite Michael's constant protests against it. After Tom finding out that Kacey wants to be a boy he supports her in every way, helps her with doctors, and when she changed her name to Robbie, and when she changed it back to Kacey, Tom helped her out by starting a girls football team. In the final episode of the series, Kyle Stack returned, determined to complete his studies, but Tom didn't want him back, due to what he did to Josh. Tom eventually starts to warm to Kyle, but everything goes downhill when Barry Barry upsets Kyle, who runs off. That evening, while a charity auction is underway, Kyle climbs onto the roof. Tom follows and persuades Kyle to get down. Kyle agrees and as Tom helps him back down, Tom stumbles backwards and, right in front of everyone, he falls off the roof. Christine Mulgrew pleads with Tom to stay alive, but he tragically dies. The final day of term is dedicated to him. 'TriviaEdit *Tom was supposed to have a baby with Lorna but she aborted it *He was also supposed to be having a baby with Izzie but she had a miscarriage *Tom look after Izzie's children Mika and Chlo's after her death. Chlo's husband Donte lived with Tom and Mika. *Tom is Josh's father. *He is one of the original characters of waterloo road. *Tom founded the girls' football. *Tom has a vinyl collection. *Tom's in his late 30's. *Tom has a big brother, Ian. *Tom is a Manchester City supporter. *In Series 8, Tom decided to donate a kidney to Grantly. *Tom died after falling off the school roof trying to help troubled pupil Kyle Stack. Category:Characters Category:Teachers Category:Males